


Stormy Nights

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: TTAI drabbles (before game release) [1]
Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: DevSaji, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: A simple musing on a late night while it rained outsideDevi thinks about why he loves stormy nights





	Stormy Nights

Devi loved stormy nights best. Every night was beautiful to him but stormy nights were the best. A stormy night is what brought Saji to his bed and stormy nights were what kept the younger male coming back. 

Stormy nights meant cuddles and snuggles, nervous but determined touches while the sky poured and lit up with lightning. Saji burrowing into Devi’s arms like a timid puppy and playing with the older male’s hair until he fell asleep or jumped his bones.

Devi wouldn’t have traded those stormy nights for anything, not even the chance to go through the portal again to return home. He’d found a new home anyways. One that fit into his embrace like a puzzle piece.

“You’re my home” Devi said quietly kissing Saji’s forehead and falling asleep as the stormy night outside went on.


End file.
